Just Jo
by MagicMusician2019
Summary: Josie Potter didn't want the attention. She didn't want to be The Boy who Lived's cousin. She didn't want those looks of pity in the corridors or sympathetic whispers. She just wanted to be Jo.
1. Halloween 1981

Minerva McGonagall couldn't remember the last time she had seen a group of students grow close as quickly as her Gryffindor first years in the autumn of 1981. The Secret Seven, the name that Felicity Herwick came up with -based on a Muggle book she claimed. There were a cheerful group, they'd spent the better part of their lives under the shadow of war and Minerva wondered if this aided their friendship. All but one had relations in the Order and knew a good deal more than eleven year olds were supposed to know.

This Secret Seven was the reason she was entering the Gryffindor Common Room, following a request from a few older students that the first years were getting too unruly, and rather too comfortable on the couches directly in front of the fireplace. She saw the seven children laughing, sprawled out comfortably, a mixture of dark and fair heads with the Weasley red one in the middle. Six pairs of eyes were fixed on a tall dark haired girl, who was miming something for her friends, many others in the room were watching too.

It was the Potter charm.

You had to watch them. All of the Potters seemed to inherit it, some more so than others. And there was no doubt about it, Josephine Potter was a performer. There was something about the little girl that couldn't be ignored. Minerva saw a lot of her uncle in her, though she seemed to have a little more sense. Proven as when she noticed the Transfiguration teacher she stopped her movements and smiled.

"Good evening Professor, do you want something?" Josie asked.

"You have all been reported for behaviour. I do not want Gryffindor prefects complaining about their own house. And the fireplace is for the whole house. Not first years," Minerva said.

"Sorry Professor," Philip Bones said, turning around in his seat to face her.

"We'll behave better," Felicity said.

"And we'll go to bed now and let someone else have these seats," Bill Weasley said, standing up. He missed the annoyed look that Grace Silverton gave him, clearly not wanting to move.

"Good. That is all again. I will see you in class tomorrow," Minerva said, beginning to walk away.

"Happy Halloween Professor," Josie called and her professor tried to hide a small smile as she left.

"Come on Firsties. Move it," a large sixth year said. The children looked at each other and nodded. It was getting late anyway.

One by one they gathered their things and headed to their dormitories. The three girls changed into their pyjamas and gathered on Felicity's bed.

The night of September 1st Felicity had originally worried about settling in. She was a muggleborn and Josephine and Grace already knew each other, not well mind you, but well enough for the two of them to have stuck together since King's Cross. Felicity was quickly welcomed by Josie with open arms and quickly became the storyteller of the group, with each day ending with the next chapter of one of the countless books the muggleborn had brought to Hogwarts.

Tonight, the tale of the four children in the magical land inside the wardrobe continued and upon finishing the chapter it was time to sleep. As Josie slipped under her own covers she pulled the photograph from her drawer. It was tattered and grubby from being held so much.

Nine smiling faces. It had only been taken a few months ago. Harry's first birthday. He was on her lap giggling as she tickled his feet. Lucie was behind her, her hands on her shoulders. She had found out that day that she'd made the reserve team for the Harpies.

Grandmother and Grandfather on either side. The last picture of them. The fire had been barely a week later. Everything was destroyed. Not a trace left of them.

Josie's mum and dad were by her grandmother – Julian and Louisa. Her dad was her hero. Him and Uncle James. Two of the best aurors in history. Or so they claimed.

On her Grandfather's side stood aunt Lily and uncle James. She spent as much time with them as she did with her own parents. Lily would sigh and tell her she was too like James as he laughed and asked was that a problem.

"Good night. I love you." She kissed each face in the picture and put it out as her eyes closed. Josie Potter drifted off to sleep, not knowing what was happening in Godric's Hollow. Not knowing what she would wake up to the following morning.


	2. In the Morning

Josie was woken early the next morning by someone gently shaking her. She opened her eyes and without her glasses could make out someone who wasn't her dorm mates above her.

"Josie, wake up." She rubbed her eyes and reached for her glasses. She smiled sleepily at Cathy Richards. Cathy had been a friend of Lucie's. Maybe more than friends Josie sometimes suspected.

"Professor Dumbledore has asked to see you in his office," Cathy whispered. That woke her up and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach. She got out of bed and Cathy passed her her dressing gown and then walked with her the whole way to Dumbledore's office.

"Good morning Miss Potter," Albus Dumbledore said, as the young girl entered his office. For a brief moment she looked around in awe before sitting in the seat he pointed to.

"Morning Sir," she said, a yawn trying to escape.

"Lord Voldemort was defeated last night Josephine," he said, getting straight to the point. The little girl didn't know of the prophecy exactly, but knew that her family were to be important to the evil wizard's downfall. She nodded and he continued.

"He went to your Uncle's. Your family were there celebrating Halloween," he said. She was aware of that. Lucie's letter told her that yesterday morning. She said she was going to eat Josie's toffee apple.

"Your mother is in St Munro's curse unit. She is currently unconscious. I am afraid James, Lily and Lucie didn't make it. They died protecting Harry."

Albus Dumbledore had often been the bearer of bad news but he had never delivered such news to a child so young. He watched as her face paled and she began to shake with tears.

"They didn't die in vain Josephine. They wanted a better world for you and young Harry."

She looked up and wiped her eyes.

"Harry?"

"Your younger cousin survived the killing curse."

"Where is he? I need to see him."

"He is living with Petunia Dursley. Until it is safe for him to return to our world," Albus said.

"Can I go see him?"

"No. For his safety and yours."

"Can I see my mum?"

"The healers are not currently allowing visitors." With this Josie jumped up and ran from the office, not to be seen for another few hours. Albus Dumbledore looked at the Daily Prophet on his desk. The headlines

**HE** **WHO** **MUST** **BE** **NAMED** **IS** **DEAD**

**HARRY** **POTTER –** **BOY** **WHO** **LIVED**

The photographs of the Potters. And he thought of the part the crying girl would have to play in years to come. The mentor of the most famous child in wizarding history.

—

The other members of the Seven had an odd breakfast, celebrating the end of war with the rest of the school, but each stole glances at the doors into the Great Hall, looking for Josie.

"Do you think she's alright?" Daniel asked.

"Of course not," Grace snapped. Who would be alright if they found them self in Josie's position.

"Maybe they took her home?" Daniel suggested.

"No one came for her stuff. And she wouldn't go without her wand," Felicity said, checking her skirt pocket for the two wands. She didn't feel comfortable leaving Josie's wand unguarded in the dorm.

"Lets go look for her," Bill said.

"We can't miss Herbology. We can go after in History Of Magic," Grace said. She was the sensible one, she wouldn't miss an important class for anyone.

"Yeah, Binns won't notice," Philip agreed. He didn't want to be on the wrong side of Professor Sprout – he was still convinced she hated him. Purely because he wasn't a Hufflepuff like the rest of his family.

Bill shook his head, he wasn't waiting another hour. Six months ago when his uncles died Josie came to find him as soon as she heard. It was only right that he do the same for her.

"Tell Sprout I'm sick," he said, grabbing his bag and standing up.

"Wait." Felicity handed him an apple and a piece of toast. "In case she's hungry."

"Thanks." The five left watched him leave and then Grace looked around. So many people were happy, everyone looked less worried than the previous day. Most Slytherins seemed to be eating in silence. She supposed this was because they had lost. And in the coming months they would be facing much harder times


	3. Tears for the Lost

_"Happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you." The mini firework went off and baby Harry clapped his hands. Josie leant across the table and pulled the chocolate cake towards her. _

_"I get the first slice," she said, picking up the cake knife and grinning for a moment before Lucie took it from her hands. _

_"No," she said, knowing her little sister would cut the cake in order to get most herself. Lucie cut the cake into eleven pieces and passed them out, making sure Josie got one slightly larger than the others. _

_"You get a letter this morning Jo?" James asked. A smile appeared on her now chocolate covered face. _

_"I'm going to Hogwarts," she said. She never doubted she would, but now she knew she was really going. _

_"I told you she wasn't a squib Moony," Sirius said, pulling her hair as he walked to the sink. Remus just shook his head. _

_"Will you come with me to Diagon Alley? She asked her uncle and aunt. _

_"We'd love to Josie but we can't," Lily said. _

_"I miss going with you and Harry," Josie said. While her parents were working and Lucie was at school she often spent her time with her aunt and uncle, who spoiled her a little. _

_"Soon Joey," James promised. She made a face at the name. _

_"Don't call her that James," Elizabeth said. _

_"Not my fault Julian wanted a boy," he replied, looking at_ _his_ _brother_.

_"The healer told us it was a boy," Julian replied. _

_"So we were calling you Joseph for months before we knew," Louisa added, telling the story they had told so many times. _

_"And when you were born Grandfather said just call her Josephine. Save us coming up with a new name," Lucie laughed. _

_"But Josephine was a mouthful for a blob of a baby," James said. _

_"So you're Josie," Elizabeth said, smiling at her granddaughter. Josie giggled at the story and looked out the window. _

_"It's stopped raining. Can I take Harry outside?" She asked, jumping up. She lifted her little cousin from his high chair before waiting for a response and ran outside with him to the swing. _

_"I don't know what I'll do without her this year," Louisa said, she could hardly believe her baby was going to Hogwarts. It seemed only yesterday they were celebrating her first birthday. _

_"Only till Christmas. And you'll have me Mum," Lucie said. _

_"Is that a good thing?" James asked. Lucie made a face at her uncle, who was only three years older than her. _

_"I think we'll miss her more than she misses us," Lily asked. _

_"Oh for sure. You know six owls arrived at our house this morning? All of her friends saying their letters had came," Julian laughed. _

_"Miss popular," Remus said. _

_"Grace, the Evers twins, the oldest Weasley, Sophia, Marie and Cerys," Lucie rhymed them off. _

_"How are the Weasleys after Gideon and Fabian?" Lily asked. _

_"Hard enough. I don't think Molly's been well. She's due her baby in a few weeks," Louisa said. _

_"Another one? How many that? 50?" Sirius said, exaggerating slightly. _

_"Seven," Elizabeth said. _

—

Josie ran through the halls of Hogwarts until she had no energy left to run any more. She then crawled behind a tapestry and cried. The tears just wouldn't stop. It was unusual for her. She hated crying. She was strong. She hated crying. But she couldn't stop. Every time she tried to breathe another wail slipped out.

She cried for her father. Her sister. Her aunt and uncle. Her grandparents.

None of the deserved to die.

She cried for her mother, who she couldn't see. She cried for her baby cousin, in an unfamiliar place. He probably didn't even have Pad. He couldn't sleep without Pad.

"Josie? Josie?" She could hear her name being called so she tried to go quiet, she didn't want to be found. The tapestry was pulled back and her hiding place discovered. Bill crawled in and squeezed himself in beside her so the tapestry could fall and hide them both. Josie slumped against him and her sobs became louder again.

He didn't say anything, he didn't think that he needed to. When his uncles died talking didn't help. People would tell him things get easier but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Uncle Gideon to piggyback him across the garden and fall in a heap. He want Uncle Fabian to make him laugh with impressions of people in Diagon Alley.

"Do you remember the Christmas party where James enchanted the Christmas tree to sing rude Christmas songs?" Bill said, when he noticed her crying had calmed a little.

"Mum was so angry at him. It wouldn't stop for a week," Josie said with a sniff. Bill shifted slightly and pulled a tissue from his trouser pocket. He passed it over and she blew her nose.

"They wouldn't want you to cry," he said.

"Easier said than done," she replied. "I can't go see Mum. I can't go see Harry. What if something happens to them now?"

"Nothing else bad is going to happen. You Know Who is gone. No more deaths," Bill said. "Maybe we can talk to Professor McGonagall about seeing your Mum and Harry."

Josie nodded. That might work.

She felt empty inside. Like something was ripped out. Aunt Lily told her a story about a Grinch whose heart grew three sizes. She felt like hers had shrunk three sizes. Almost everyone she loved had left her.


	4. The Burrow

After that day Josie Potter became a shadow of the girl she once was. Pale, from sleepless nights and growing thin, from only eating what her friends forced down her throat. All of Hogwarts noticed the change. She had only been there two months but Josephine Potter had made her mark – her infectious laughter and ability to say hello to almost every student by name. The girl slipped up the corridors now, always shielded by her friends who made sure she avoided the stares and whispers that followed her wherever she went.

By the end of term she had been able to visit her mother in St Mungo's but she showed no signs of waking. Their funerals had taken place without Louisa. Quietly, with Josie and Remus Lupin being the only mourners. He was possibly the only person who could feel what she was going through. He had lost all of his friends in a matter of hours to death and Azkaban. He told Josie to write to him as often as she wanted. She had yet to take him up on that offer.

She opted to stay at Hogwarts over the Christmas holidays, much to the dismay of the Seven who had all invited her home with them. On the first morning she pretended to sleep until Grace and Felicity left. Then she got up to go to St Mungo's.

"She's not good Mum. She's not Josie," Bill said, when his mother asked how she was. Molly Weasley nodded. That was to be expected. The poor thing.

"Did you ask her to come for Christmas?" Molly asked. Bill nodded.

"She said no. She's staying at Hogwarts." Molly shook her head. She was not letting that girl stay at school alone over the holidays.

"Do you think she's at school now?" She asked.

"Probably St Mungo's." Molly nodded and grabbing Bill's arm they apparated to the waiting room of the hospital. They were quickly directed to Louisa Potter's room and sure enough the girl was sitting there by the bed.

"Bill? Mrs Weasley?" Josie was shocked to see them.

"Josie." Molly went to hug her and then looked at her sternly.

"Josephine Potter, you are coming to The Burrow for Christmas and I don't want to hear any arguments." Josie shook her head and bit her lip to try and stop the tears – they came so easily now.

"There, there," Molly whispered, as she cried into her side. "You can get through this. You're strong." Once she had finished it was a lot easier to convince her to come to The Burrow. She needed looking after and maybe some distractions.

—

The Burrow was a hive of activity with five children between one and nine running about. Bill had forgotten how loud it was at home. He was attacked by the twins when he stepped out of the fireplace and was quickly the centre of an argument between Charlie and Percy. The two could never get along. Though Charlie should have gained the sense by now to not argue with a five year old. Little Ron stayed away, he was wary of this taller, different stranger. His brother who had disappeared for so long. That was until Bill threw him head first over his shoulders, causing him to laugh and decide it was his oldest brother who took him flying on a big boy broom. Once Bill set him down the eldest Weasley made his way over to the cot where baby Ginny lay.

"Hi," he whispered. He leaned down to pick her up. Her eyes widened and she wailed. He quickly backed away as his mother appeared and picked her up.

"She's a bit fussy at the minute Bill," Molly said. "Playing strange with everyone." But over her shoulder she was smiling at Josie, standing in the doorway. Josie stepped forward and took the baby.

"Hi Ginny," She said, rubbing her cheek. Ginny smiled a toothless grin and babbled. "Do you remember me? Last time I saw you you were only two weeks old. You've gotten so big." She reached to grab Josie's hair and Josie smiled. The first smile that didn't feel false.

"She only lets Mum and Dad hold her," Charlie said in awe.

"I think Ginny's got a new friend," Molly said. This is what she wanted, a way to remind Josie that things were carrying on. "Josie, why don't you go and change her for me. That means I can start dinner. Upstairs, the yellow room."

"Hungry," Ron said.

"You're always hungry," Percy said. Josie walked up the stairs with Ginny and put her on the changing table.

"I hope I can do this still. Are girls different to boys?" She spoke to the baby, who just looked at her with wide brown eyes.

"A bit easier probably," Josie considered. She took the nappy and wiped and proceeded to change the rather smelly nappy. Who knew such a small thing could poop so much?

When she finished she smiled at Ginny. Ginny, who would never have to live through war or see friends and family die. Ginny would read about it as a distant history. Like something not quite real. Her family had fought for Ginny. For Harry. So they could all grow up in a better world.


End file.
